The Evil Hook
by Runzia
Summary: Ron and Hermione run into clothing difficulties, while snogging. It's the perfect opportunity for Ron to confess his love for officially. Will he take it or will lust cloud his decision? RonxHermione.


The Evil Hook 

He kissed her and this time he slipped in his tongue. His fingers threaded through her bushy hair and she hesitantly, it seemed, grasped his shirt. _She always was a prude,_ he thought amusededly.

They parted and he pushed her hair out of her face. She did the same for his red locks, which had grown darker in colour due to the sun exposure from playing Quidditch. She smiled in a drunken way, flushed face giving him all the answers he needed. _So she isn't prudish enough to not enjoy herself._

Hermione smiled and caught him looking at her. If it was possible, the girl turned even redder. Probably from mild embarrasment for letting loose and being human.

"You don't have to be the pristine brainiac all the time you know," he chuckled softly, in her ear.

She smiled bashfully and shifted on the soft bed.

Before the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he built a small one room shelter for him and Hermione to escape to. She and he usually studied here when the common room became too much, and Harry went off to wherever it was that Luna and he went. He built a bed out of feathers and it only had a table and two chairs in it.

He kissed her again. Having hope expand in his chest he tentively reached up in her shirt and fondled a breast. He heard her slight intake of breath and could practically _feel_ her heart race even faster.

He reached around to fondle to the other breast and was suddenly thrown off guard when Hermione deepened the kiss and pressed closer to him. He couldn't restrain the moan that came out from it or the other, after Hermione uncharacteriscally moaned herself. Ron could feel himself hardening from the increased fervour, not to mention the warm hand that innocently lay on his upper thigh.

Pushing all doubts out of his mind and being braver than he thought he dared, he reached around to undo the hook that held the bra in place. He felt the lace pattern and the hard fabric against his fingers. He felt his heart jump hopefully. As soon as he felt the plastic he tugged immediately. He tugged this way and that, the bloody hook wouldn't budge.

However, he was not discouraged. Mainly due to the hard breathing he could feel and hear. Next to, Hermione moaning in time with her fingers intertwined in his hair, with her pressing closer to him. Another thing, was the innocent hand that now gripped his thigh, seemingly wanting to climb higher.

Merlin, he tugged, _hard_. He tried holding down the flap and using his other fingers to tug... To no avail. Ron could feel the frustration welling up in him, especially with Hermione squirming and moaning like she was. He didn't even notice he was still doing the same.

"Mmmggghhh!" he moaned, in frustration.

He tried to part to see if he could look at the evil hook, but Hermione made a deseprate displeased sound and pulled him right back. _Wanton? Hermione Granger? I like her this way. _Who would he be to refuse?

So... Right back to those damned evil plastic hooks. A few more minutes and Ron groaned again in frustration. He tugged really hard this time. With so much force that Hermione actually jerked.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, hands leaving his hair and thigh to go to her back.

"Sorry," said Ron quickly, as he tried to pull her back to him.

She pulled away suddenly, as if just noticing what they had done. "No, maybe would should, umm, do this another time." She looked uncertain.

_No, no, no..._

"NO!" he said, loudly. Okay so he hadn't mean to say that aloud, not even shout it. Hermione immediately took a defensive posture. _Shit, shit, shit._ "I mean, that evil plastic hook... Er, what I mean... is... umm..."

_Now is not the time to stumble over your words Ron._

"No, I really think we should," she said, bossily. "I mean, I know you want to cop a feel, and I... I did enjoy it... But... Look, this isn't the only reason I come here with you."

Ron looked at her flabbergasted. Of course, it wasn't his only reason either. He loved her. Physical affection just sweetened the deal. It was the perk of a very good relationship. He already loved her as a person.

"You know it's not that!" he said, trying to calm her. "Hermione, I..." _Damn it! Just say it man!_ "I..."

Hermione looked hopeful for a second.

"I..."

She sighed heavily. "I'll be in the common room Ron." She left without a word.

He put his face in his hands and muttered, "Coward." He looked up and glared at nothing in particular. "Bloody, evil hook." He knew he would never live it down when he went back to the dormitories.


End file.
